THRRILER
by Celibi the Pokemon Girl
Summary: this is my late Halloween story. hermonie has a , er, mishap and chaos ensues.i will not revel any more! so if you like it read it. the flames will be used to make a wedding cake. ENJOY!


Hermonie was dead. She woke up on Halloween eve and was floating above her body. She placed her hand in her body and was about to go back in when she noticed she wasn't alone. Here was another ghost in the room." Hermonie, you are a very special girl, er, ghost." She turned around to see her mother floating above her own body. "Mom?" "Yes, sweetie, me! I was a ghost on Halloween too. At the age of 18, that was when I met your farther. He was the only one who could put me back in my body." "Mom, is this a dream? Or am I really floating above my body." Jane granger smiled and said, "look" and put her arm through harmonies body. Hermonie said, "I'm listening," and smiled evilly. after a few hours of talk, hermoine knew every scare and haunt in the book of _haunting the living wizard, human and house. By frank .n .stien_.  
hermonie was almost ready when her farther came in. George W. Granger was a fellow who loves ghosts and ghouls . "darling, you know she really should have a Costume like you did." "you are right! hun, look on the bed. there should be a good amount of clothing on the bed, just look, k?and NO SHEET WITH THE TWO HOLES IN THE FRONT!" hermoine smiled and said" you think im that cheap?" and her parents laughed and walked and floated out of the room. after some time, she came out. she had on a pumpkin orange tube top with little black lace on the top. she had on black tights that had inserts cut from them in the shapes of bats and that she had on a old fashioned shirt that showed most of the tube top and had little lacing across the front and the close fitting sleeves were made from gossamer that billowed out to give the sense of evil that was a leotard as has. she put a little skirt over that that was black and looked evil. her shoes were studded like a rocker girls heeled sandle. she had grown little black devil wings and white black spiraled horns, over which she had put on a black hat. the finishing touch was a pair of coffin earrings and a bat chocker and a bat girl belt. "impressive" said Jane and George granger said.  
"now my daughter you can go find the one how can put you back in you body! he will be at hogwarts. he is , be ready for this,Draco malfoy." and hermoine laughed a evil laugh she practiced with her mother. "good job hon, now turn invisible." and she did.

later on the hogwarts express "proffeser dumbledore, hermoine is very sick and will not be able to go back to hogwarts. but she said she would hopefully show up for the late night bang, as you call it." said proffeser magonagal . snape looked grim."i HATE Halloween. there is always kids showing up at the door of where i live." this caused dumbledore to say " my dear friend......"

meanwhile, hermoine the ghost looked about the train and decided to do some mischief. she locked all the kids up in the compartments in the train and turned out the lights, and laughed evilly. all the kids flipped out tried to get out and she flicked the lights off and on. this scared the kids again. the teachers came running and tried and failed to open the things. hermoine lifted proffeser snape up by his cape and threw him into the other teachers while she rocked the train. the kids got even more freaked out. then the lights went out completely. it was a rainy day and it was completely dark out. the kids grew quiet. Draco malfoy undeniably screamed. there was a hand crawling through his window. doors flew open and he ran , the hand chasing had reached the hogwarts station. the kids broke all the windows that lead to the outside of the train and abandoned ship. they went flying out , through door, window and back of the train. this scared the crap out of hagrid who was lifted of the ground and through the gates, past the screaming hoards of kids and a very group of freaked out, winded teachers who where trying to catch up. after they all left ,hermonie slipped through the gates smiling."a job well done" she told her self."such fun."

hermonie the ghost looked for nearly headless nick and found him. he was talking to proffeser dumbledore."he he" and then he was endlessly paralyzed and floating in the air as hermonie flew through him. he was suspended in time. the teachers had the ghosts help him down to where a hospital gunny was waiting and they wheeled him away. the kids looked on in utter amazement. they all followed them. she flew down to Draco malfoy and whispered "go to the room where you found the vanishing cabinet, and wait. i will tell you who caused the train to be haunted." and was gone when he turned around, eager to know, but confused at why someone knew about the cabinet's presence .

later, Draco malfoy was there. he waited. he was about to get up when the lights went off."hello?" a door banged. a light shined in his face. "who's there?" "me, ferret."said hermoine. "granger? but you where not here on the train, or the feast." yess, but who stunned nearly headless nick? who caused turmoil on the train. me." "but how?" " im dead." the lights came on and he saw her, floating and looking satisfied "dead" "dead. i woke up and i was floating above my body. you are the only one who can put me back in it" Draco malfoy looked appalled." my ancestors are the ghoulz. thats G-H-O-U-L-Z. look in the library. now go, some one comes" and then she was gone.

Draco went to the library. snape asked where he was going, and that way was closed off, he had to take the detour."i have question for the librarian " and left ,taking the detour. madam price was only dumb founded." no one has wanted to se thouse books for a thousand years! your looking for GHOULZ? i will find it." and then she was off. looking between the shelfs and under books and through the restricted area and past motioned for him to come over and she showed him a book. GHOULZ FAMILY HISTORY BOOK was written on the front. he looked in. he was seeing the book through a memory he looked at the one that said THE BEGINNING.

_(flashback)_

_a girl lay on a bed. her mother and father cried beside her. the girl stirred, causing the women to sigh in relief. a boy burst in carrying a ghost . the women jumped up she was sobbing "dont let that in here!its a ghost!" yelled the man. he started towards the boy. he just ran up to the woman. he showed her the smiled and said "let him pass" and the pastor said "ITS A CHASAL OF THE DEVIL! " and he started towards him. the boy who was just 18 years old, ran to the girl on the dais. he put the ghost above it. the town watched as the ghost started to sink in to the pastor grabbed the ghost and tried to pull it out. it would not move from the way it was sinking in to the body. the pastor made one more attempt to pull it out, but he cut her arm open. he made a grab for the holy water. the boy grabbed the pastor around the knees. the pastor went down and then the boy jumped up to look at the girl, who was breathing. the pastor jumped up maddened with rage and started to choke he boy .the pastor was tapped on the shoulder and turned around. he met directly with the girls fist. her clothes was her ghost outfit that was a black jumpsuit with a skull insignia on the right pocket. her fist was on fire and she punched him in the face again."you idiot! he just saved my freaking life!and you almost killed me!that was me! i was the flipping' ghost!holy water would have KILLED ME!AND YOUR TRYING TO KILL THE PERSON WHO SAVED ME TOO.!" and the pastor jumped up and suddenly turned to flames fulled by all his sins. then after he was burned to a crisp they explained a lot of things and ........._

_(end of flashback)_

Draco malfoy was putting the book back in the library when the door locked. he tried it and it was locked. hermoine came from no where and scared him. she came through the door looking as if she was possessed. she put her hand on his shoulder and they walked through the wall scaring snape and filtch who where yelling at each other. they watched them disappeared through the wall . they flew off through the night towards the slytherin common room. they sunk through the floors in to the sytherin common rooms celling. the slytherins watched as the came through the celing and she let go of dracos shoulder. the lights went out. when they came back on draco malfoy was seen comming through the door. this caused the kids to faint.

the next day the gryffindors girls woke up the boys. there dorm had been toilet papered . and in orange and black letters there was written RON AND HARRY WHERE HERE on the wall and harry and ron where instantly beat up by all the girls in the dorm. at breakfast the sky was dark. more tricks where done through out the day. ginnys hair turned lemon yellow in the middle of the class. then at supper a beating off wings made everyone look up. hermonie was floating in the great hall. the teachers looked up and they looked in shock as they yelled "HERMONIE?" and then a hoard of bats flew out of no where while hermonie just said**"HAPPY HALLOWEEN" **as the bats flew down on the students. draco malfoy was picked up from behind along with all the kids by the bats and they flew out of the great hall, kids screaming and the teachers gasping in fright as they flew out of hogwarts . hermonie flew along side . draco yelled" YA NEVER TOLD ME WE WOULD BE FLYING !" to hermonie. she just yelled back " WELL NO ONES PERFECT" and they all looked like him like he was crazy. " YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" yelled one kid. "NO, I KNEW SHE WAS HERE. BUT SHES DEAD." "SURE , SHES DEAD!" hermonie smiled and flew over to pansy parkkons and turned her so they could see her side. she stuck her hand THROUGH pansy's stomach. pansy looked like she was being eaten alive. she screamed. loud .hermonie just put her hand over her mouth. her hand went see through. pansy fainted." that was the most fun since the train." said hermonie. "YOU CAUSED THE TRAIN TO BE HAUNTED?" yelled the teachers who were very outraged. hermonie just smiled and said"i was bored!plus , it was SO fun!" and then she flew through a tree."i will never get used to that "said harry."I LOVE IT!" yelled hermonie the ghost. "of course you love it." "I LOVE IT!" yelled hermonie again. harry just held his head. the bats curved east _sharply _and when they where flying over a lake they suddenly where dropped in the lake.

when they pulled them selfs out of the lake, they where at hogwarts. or it looked like hogwarts. they all came to the front doors. the doors creaked slowly open . they all went in. the pictures where still and the doors looked like they had been rotting of forty thousand years. they walked froward and then they where in a room that looked like the great hall. there parents suddenly fell through the ceiling. "mom? dad? farther?mother?mum?'s where all exchanged when a ghost flew out of no where. it stoped in front of the group of kids and said" who ever shall be found with out the way of getting down must stand and face the hounds of hell or rot in side a corpse shell. come to the dance of the dead, and you shall keep your head." and then she said" im jane granger. come in side and you will see the wonders that i have for ye." and flew inside the ghost great hall. there was a ton of ghosts dancing and floating. a ghost looked oddly familiar. they walked over to it and they noticed that they where noticed. the ghost flew down and said. " i see you have found your way here?" said the ghost in front. "yea, we did." said harry uncertainly. "WELL! THATS PERFECT!" yelled the ghost in the back."Georgeo , shut up." said a regale ghost , who they recognized as jane granger. "ms. granger i-" "save the ms. for the gram mothers of other people, not me." "ok, jane granger? why dose hermonie apper to be a ghost" jane granger just smiled and said very plainly"she is one. all i can expplain. BYE~!!!!!" and then she zipped away. at this they saw Draco standing near jane granger. she said some thing and he nodded. jane granger glided over and said " look, he will turn her back into a human. but there will be a twist concerning her shoes" and they watched. Draco malfoy walked over to hermonie who was sitting there she stood up and he smashed cake in her face.

hermonie smiled and wiped cake from her face. she then wiped her hand on his shirt and said very loud so everyone could hear**" THANK YOU. YOU MAKE A LOVELY TOWEL. THANK YOU." **and they watched as her pale, pale fleshy parlor filled out with fleshy color. then she said ,as if her voice was suddenly amplified, she said" one more thing......**TAG YOUR IT!**" and threw cake at his face. while he was still in shock she had made it out to the middle of the hall. and she yelled" CRAP! I CANT RUN IN THESE SHOES!" and she did a back flip and as she flipped her shoes came off and pined Draco to the wall."YOU SUCK AT THIS GAME!" yelled hermonie as she watched as he brock free and and started to run down the hall after her. one of the slytherins had closed the doors, but she just ran through them like a ghost would do. they heard her evil laughter going down the hall as Draco ran out. a bunch of curses like"CRAP! THATS A BLOODY WALL!" came flying down the hall and then a loud whoosh and a splash." AHHHHHHHHHHH! BLOODY COLD WATER!" yelled Draco and then hermonie flew in drag in' Draco by the leg , since he had turned blue with cold. then he tagged her and said " your it!" and then everyone laughed the hole night through.

**_8 years later_**

draco sat on the pillar that was rotting in the garden. he was a adult now, and he hated hen pansy came around looking for a date with him. there was all ways a loud NO from all the people in the house. pansy had grown from the old pansy to the rich, idiotic slob that was desperate for money all the time , even though she was a millionaire. draco sat down and began to think. one voice entered his head and he blinked in surprise. he then got up , ran down the path and to the lake. on the pillar at tne lake, a women sat on it , unafraid of the snakes that lived under it. he said plainly" ghost of hermonie how do you allways win when i play 8 year tag?" and the woman smiles and turned around. it was hermonie. they talked all after noon and more, since they went on dates. hermonie eventually married him and they where the happiest couple alive. ron ended up marring lavender , ginny married harry and luna married neville. so they all lived happilly ever after. and hermonies daughter followed in her mothers foot steps and the person who put her , rosie, back in her body was albus , Harry's son. '

_this my friends is the end of our tale, the halloween magic and love prevailed._


End file.
